This study is concerned with the following: (1) the interrelationships of the site of flow limitation and response to therapy in exercise-induced asthma, (2) the determinations of the types of mediators released into the systemic circulation post-exercise and their physiologic correlates; and (3) the effects of arm versus leg work in the induction of acute asthma.